Cartoon Network on Scratch
Cartoon Network on Scratch '''(constantly named '''Cartoon Network Scratch) is an American satellite and cable channel distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and based on the original version of the channel. Launched on May 15, 2000, it primarily airs animated shows in English (American/British/Australian). History Powerhouse Era (2000-2004) The channel first broadcast on May 15, 2000, as a dual-channel with Cartoon Network operating from 5:00 AM to 10:00 PM and Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking up the remainder of the daily schedule. As of 2002, Cartoon Network Scratch is a seperate 24-hour channel with exclusive local feeds for the United States and Canada. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as The Yogi Bear Show, Top Cat,The Flintstones, Scooby Doo etc. The channel quickly started to develop though, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) in July 2000, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) in September 2000. On November 2000, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. In early 2001, the channel received a rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. The new shows for 1999 were its original shows Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Johnny Bravo, plus Cartoon Network Scratch's first originally produced show Food Fight, and Phred on Your Head Show. Late 2001 saw even more Cartoon Network originals being introduced, including The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Some of these shows (Mike, Lu & Og, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog) were not produced by Cartoon Network. In early 2002, the rate of new Cartoon Network originals kept going, with Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad and Samurai Jack being brought in. Due to the large number of Cartoon Network originals that were on Cartoon Network, they decided to name these shows Cartoon Cartoons, which led to the Friday night block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays being introduced to India later in 2001. Cartoon Network Scratch aired the two popular animated television shows Greeny Phatom in March 16, 2002, Geo's World in March 30, 2002. These shows have neither aired on the original version of the channel. Also in 2002, other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang (now a channel as well) and Cartoon Network After Dark. Cartoon Network's Toonami Block aired the English-dubbed version of the Japanese anime Cardcaptors at that same time. Late 2002 saw more Cartoon Cartoons introduced including Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door and a spin off of Phred on Your Head Show', ''The URL with Phred Show. Grim & Evil eventually spun off into two separate series: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Justice League and ¡Mucha Lucha! also debuted on Cartoon Network in 2002. Shows added in it's 2002 lineup were The Simpsons, it's spin-off Futurama, Hamtaro, Cyberchase, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Rugrats, The Fairy OddParents, ChalkZone, and Jay's World a spin-off of Jay TV. In 2003, Cartoon Network added its second original series Crazed Cat to the schedule, as well as several new programming blocks and non-Cartoon-Cartoons. The programming blocks include Boomeraction (currently a block on the channel Boomerang), and Scratch Back (currently a block on Boomerang). Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include The Mask: The Animated Series, Pokémon, Digimon, Arthur, X-Men: Evolution and KaBlam! City Era (2004-2008) In 2004, following the rebranding of the 'CN' logo, the channel introduced ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The WacksPoop Show, 'Maya & Miguel'' and Atomic Betty, four completely new programs to debut that year. Programming blocks introduced in 2004 include Fridays, Greeny Central & Jetix. In 2004, the bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of the 'CN (Cartoon Network) City' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g., a Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). This channel also showed the anime series Beyblade, which got quite popular. Also in 2005, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Funk Fu (fourth CN Scratch orignal series), Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Ben 10, and in 2005 the channel debuted a new block called Tickle-U which had 7 shows which were Oobi, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Peppa Pig, Smurfs, Play with Me Sesame, Pinky Dinky Doo & Dora the Explorer. Rugrats was spun-off with All Grown Up! in May 2005. Shows introduced in 2006 included Squirrel Boy , Class of 3000, Battle of the Bands (fifth CN Scratch original series), Kappa Mikey and Stickin' Around (in order to celebrate the show's tenth anniversary). Shows introduced in 2007 included Cartoon Network Scratch's sixth original animated series Jim-George, Chowder, the Total Drama series and introduced its first original live action series, Out of Jimmy's Head a spin-off of the movie Re-Animated. In 2007, the block Qubo replaced Tickle-U, with the shows Dragon (produced by Scholastic) and Jane and the Dragon (produced by Corus subsidiary Nelvana), along with VeggieTales and its spinoffs 3-2-1 Penguins! and Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (produced by Classic Media subsidiary Big Idea), and the return of Hamtaro (produced by Shopro) and Big Bag (produced by Sesame Workshop), and a new additon to Cartoon Network, Kenny the Shark (produced by Phase 4). Nood Era (2008-2010) On July 14, 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's commercials and bumpers changed from The City to The Noods and were new to Cartoon Network, many of them were Next Noods, Remix Character Noods, and Character Noods after Capacity was hired by Cartoon Network Scratch and (after the defunction of the Fridays & Tickle-U blocks in the preceding year 2007) a new programming block Har Har Tharsdays started its run. This block airs new episodes of comedy shows every Thursday night, leaving even the most popular action shows airing only in mornings or afternoons. In September 12, 2008, Cartoon Network Scratch began to air its seventh original series Jacob Navin, created by Carl Steffen who also made The WacksPoop Show, and aired the Canadian series Untalkative Bunny and the American/Britsh series The Mr. Men Show. The following year, 2009, Cartoon Network introduced its second original live action series (Dude, What Would Happen and Destroy Build Destroy). Also in 2009, Rugrats other spin-off Pre-School Daze, repeats of video game-based animated cartoons (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ), the 1997 Japanese anime Tokyo Pig, and the 5 minute short series Pingu began to air for the first time on Cartoon Network Scratch. These shows have never had any new episodes. There were rumors on toonzone forums about the Nood look being replaced by another look in Fall 2010. Check It Era (2010-present) On September 15, 2010, during a new episode of MAD, Cartoon Network introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of the black and white checkerboard motif, as well as CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan "Check it." was also introduced. At that same time, Cartoon Network Scratch announced that its eighth original series Astro the Stickman will premiere on October 4, 2010. On September 25, 2010, Cartoon Network Scratch brought back Cartoon Cartoon Fridays because of fans missing the block. At its 2011 upfront, Cartoon Network Scratch announced 15 new series, including Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Problem Solverz, The Looney Tunes Show, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Level Up (a scripted live-action comedy series with a 90-minute precursor film), Tower Prep, Green Lantern, Dragons: Riders of Berk (a series based on the DreamWorks film, How to Train Your Dragon), The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the 4th season of Total Drama; ThunderCats, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Ben 10: Omniverse and Jay's Universe. In 2012, Cartoon Network Scratch acquired the television rights to The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, based on the web series, The Annoying Orange and added it to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. The network announced it planned to debut a new programming block called DC Nation which would focus on the DC superheroes, the first being the series Green Lantern. The Primetime block was revived on March 30, 2012, now airing the channel's original programming from the late 1990s through mid-2000s. On January 1, 2013, Cartoon Network Scratch announced the "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Year". The Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Year has 15 contestants, and those 15 contestants were Geo's Universe, The Jacob Minecraft New Adventures, The Greeny Phatom Show, The Geo Team, The Jacob Team, Dr. PBS, Homestar Runner, Bernard Bear, Angry Birds Toons, Mr. P-Head, Toons These Days, The Wind Waker Show, Barney gets Grounded, The Looney Tunes & ToonLand. On May 20, 2013, Cartoon Network gave a refresh to its look by adding new bumpers, graphics, and sounds. The background used in its promos and bumpers was also changed from black to white. On May 21, 2014, Geo G. was confirmed to have been removed as president and COO of Scratch's Animation, Young Adults & Kids Media division after company changes. On May 23, 2014, Chance S. was named his successor as president and general manager of Cartoon Network Scratch and Boomerang. On November 2, 2016, Cartoon Network Scratch refreshed the channel with a new graphics package based on previous rebrands in the Check It family called "Dimensional", the new graphics were developed by Bent Design Lab and features cartoon characters in 3D CGI, stop-motion, and 2D graphic techniques. Branding and marketing agency Troika developed the "Dimensional" style guide, a list of rules on how the graphics should be implemented on the channel. On February 18, 2017, RandomWorks reached a deal to buy Scratch Brodcasting System for over $50 thousand. If approved by federal regulators, the merger would bring Scratch Brodcasting's properties, including Cartoon Network Scratch. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network on Scratch In its lifespan, the channel has aired a number of popular animated shows mainly from the WB vault and the Cartoon Network Studios. Classic Hanna-Barbera shows like The Flintstones, Top Cat,The Centurions, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, The Yogi Bear Show, Josie and the Pussy Cats, Scooby Doo, Jonny Quest, The Jetsons, The Huckleberry Hound Show, The Addams Family, What a Cartoon Show, Wacky Races, Atom Ant, Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Tom and Jerry Kids Show are no longer available on Cartoon Network since upthe launch of the separate TV channel Boomerang. Interestingly, Boomerang is not available in North America on most platforms, making these shows along with many other classic greats hard to get. Gallery Nicktoons February 22 - 28, 2010 Monday, February 22 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Danny Phantom 3:30PM Danny Phantom 4:00PM The Mighty B! 4:30PM The Mighty B! 5:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 5:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes - "Johnny Storm and the Potion of Fire" (NEW) 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Avatar 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Tuesday, February 23 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Mighty B! 9:25AM The Mighty B! 9:50AM The Mighty B! 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Mighty B! 12:30PM The Mighty B! 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 3:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:00PM Danny Phantom 4:30PM Danny Phantom 5:00PM Danny Phantom 5:30PM Danny Phantom 6:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes - "Contest of Champions" (NEW) 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM The Mighty B! 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Avatar 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Wednesday, February 24 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 3:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 4:00PM El Tigre 4:30PM El Tigre 5:00PM Avatar 5:30PM Avatar 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes - "Doom’s Word is Law" (NEW) 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Avatar 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Thursday, February 25 6:00AM Danny Phantom - "Lucky in Love" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 4:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:00PM Danny Phantom 6:30PM Danny Phantom 7:00PM Danny Phantom 7:30PM Danny Phantom 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes - "Scavenger Hunt" (NEW) 9:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00PM Big Time Rush 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Avatar 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Friday, February 26 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 7:30AM Fanboy & Chum Chum 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 3:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Avatar 5:30PM Avatar 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 8:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 9:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 9:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 10:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 11:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Saturday, February 27 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 8:00AM SpongeBob SquarePants 8:30AM SpongeBob SquarePants 9:00AM Big Time Rush - "Big Time Mansion" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 9:30AM The Troop 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:30AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:30PM The Mighty B! 1:00PM The Mighty B! 1:30PM The Mighty B! 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM El Tigre 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Making Fiends 5:30PM Making Fiends 6:00PM Jimmy Neutron 6:30PM Jimmy Neutron 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Total Recall / Refill Madness" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Jimmy Neutron 1:30AM Jimmy Neutron 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Sunday, February 28 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Edgar & Ellen 7:30AM Edgar & Ellen 8:00AM Three Delivery 8:30AM Three Delivery 9:00AM Danny Phantom 9:30AM Danny Phantom 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM Danny Phantom 11:30AM Danny Phantom 12:00PM Danny Phantom 12:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 1:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 2:00PM The Fairly OddParents 2:30PM The Fairly OddParents 3:00PM The Fairly OddParents 3:30PM Avatar 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 6:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 6:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:00PM The Troop 7:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:25AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:50AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 1:15AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 1:40AM Jimmy Neutron 2:05AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Category:Channels